Don't Be Strangers!
This is the finale of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Day 37 Immunity Challenge: Going Blind Castaways will be blindfolded in the center of a giant maze. They will race to find four medallions in the North, South, East and West corners of the maze. There are guideposts to help them navigate. Once they find all four medallions, they must then find the immunity necklace. The first person to find the necklace wins Immunity. Winner: '''Chris Murphy '''Day 38 Immunity Challenge: Final Four-Titude The castaways have to untie knots to open a gate and then race up a huge tower. When they get to the top, they will retrieve a key and then fly down a giant waterslide. They will then make their way through a multi-level obstacle course where they will use the key to release a bag of puzzle pieces. They will drop the bag on a table and head back up the massive tower to retrieve the next key. Once they have collected all three keys and bags, they will use the pieces inside to solve a lighthouse puzzle. The first person to get it right wins Immunity. Winner: '''Hannah Kurt Story Night 36 The final five return to camp and congratulate each other for making it as far as they did. The majority alliance goes to sleep to be ready for their next challenge while Megan is unable to sleep. Day 37 In the early morning, Hannah and Andrew go for a walk to get more firewood. While on the walk, Hannah attempts to make a final three deal with Andrew. She states Cody could be a threat at the end, due to his likability. While Andrew wants to go to the end with Cody, he agrees with Hannah, wanting to keep her on his side. Meanwhile, at camp, Megan tries to convince Chris and Cody into voting out Hannah at the next Tribal. She states that people on the jury will see her as a risk taker since she voted out her mom. However, Chris believes that would hurt her at the end, as she had no reason to vote out Jamie. Megan then tries to sway them into taking the best instead of any goats. But Cody and Chris aren't swayed. Hannah later approaches Chris with her idea of getting Cody out soon. Chris agrees that Cody is a threat but wants to wait until Megan is gone to talk about taking someone out from their own alliance. The final five meet Jeff for their second to last immunity challenge. Chris gives back the necklace as Jeff explains the challenge. Chris, Cody, and Megan get an early lead as Andrew and Hannah get lost easily within the maze. Cody and Megan are the first two get a necklace as Chris closes in on his first necklace. Megan walks closely to the wall while Cody and Chris rush through. Chris soon finds his second necklace as Megan gets lost herself. Andrew runs into Cody and he helps him find his first necklace. Chris then finds the third necklace and races to get his final necklace. Hannah finally finds her first necklace as Megan finds her second necklace. Chris then finds his final necklace and races to get the necklace. Megan finds her third necklace but loses the challenge as Chris finds the necklace, winning him immunity. The final five return to camp and Hannah leaves to take a dip in the ocean. Megan takes this time to talk to the three men about possibly keeping her. Megan states that she wants the final four to be a battle between the best players left and Hannah doesn't fit the bill to her. The men tell her they will consider it. Andrew sees Cody thinking and asks if he is really considering voting Hannah at Tribal. Cody states he is but knows it's best if Megan goes and Hannah stays. Chris states that they need to send Megan home and keep Hannah around so the three of them are guaranteed final three. At Tribal, Jeff asks Megan if she is the one to go tonight. Megan states she is 99% sure it's her and is upset Hannah is going further than her. Hannah takes offense to Megan's statement, but Megan tells Hannah she has done nothing positive in the game and is just a goat to take to the end. Megan then makes one more plea to the three men to vote Hannah out as they are called to vote. When Jeff returns with the urn, Hannah plays the idol Chris gave her. However, she is shocked when she finds out it is fake and Jeff throws it into the fire. It doesn't matter as Megan is voted out 4-1. The final four return to camp and instead of celebrating, Hannah goes off on her own, upset Chris tricked her. Day 38 Throughout the day, Hannah ignores the three men. Whenever Cody tries to start a conversation with her, she walks away or doesn't respond to him. The three men sit in the shelter as Hannah sits alone at the beach. Chris shows the two the idol he got at Exile and tells the two he plans on giving it to Laura the next time he sees her. Andrew jokes, saying it's the perfect make up gift for letting her get eliminated. The three share a laugh, annoying Hannah. The final four meet Jeff for their final immunity challenge. Chris gives the necklace back as Jeff explains the challenge. Chris and Cody get a head start in the challenge as Andrew and Hannah struggle untying the rope. By the time the two men get to the top, Hannah surprisingly gets her rope untied before Andrew and rushes up the stairs. Hannah gets her first key and races down the slide with Cody as Chris starts getting his first bag. Andrew finally unties his rope and rushes up the stairs. Hannah surprisingly gets ahead of Cody as she and Chris start to get their second key. Cody races up the stairs as Chris and Hannah slide down the slide to get their second bag. Andrew finally returns with his first bag and races to get his second key as Hannah surpasses Chris and gets her second bag before him. Chris attempts to catch up as he races up the stairs as Hannah slides down the slide. Chris manages to catch up to Hannah as she struggles getting her third bag. The two return with their third bag at the same time and begin on the puzzle. Andrew returns with his second bag as Cody races to untie his third bag. Hannah races to finish her puzzle as Chris struggles with getting his pieces out. Hannah gets closer to finishing her puzzle as Chris finally begins putting it together. However, it doesn't matter as Hannah finishes the puzzle and wins the final immunity, surprising the three men. The final four return to camp as the three men sulk in the shelter. The three comment on Hannah's cheering at the challenge and how annoying it was. Cody then gets up to put more wood on the fire. Andrew then brings up voting Cody as he is the most likable of the three people eligible to go. Chris agrees and goes to try and get Hannah on board. While Hannah agrees to vote Cody, she tells Cody about the conversation. Hannah tells Cody that Andrew and Chris are voting him but she is willing to tie the vote on Chris so he can beat him in a fire making challenge. Cody thanks Hannah for the information and begins to practice fire making by himself. At Tribal, the jury is surprised to see Hannah with the immunity necklace. Hannah states she knew that if she lost, she would have been voted out so she's happy one of the guys is going instead. Jeff then asks the three men what they think their shots with the jury are. Andrew states he isn't sure but feels like he has a decent shot, Chris, trying to undersell himself, states he doesn't believe he has a chance, while Cody believes he can win. When Cody says this, Hannah begins to ponder about her vote. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Hannah doesn't tie the vote and Cody is made the final juror in a 3-1 vote. The final three return to camp and congratulate themselves. Andrew asks Hannah if she was gonna tie the vote. Hannah admits that was her plan but it changed when Cody said he had a great shot at winning Day 39 The final three wake up early in the morning and go to treemail to collect the traditional final three breakfast. Andrew states that all three have a fair shot at winning the million dollars. After they eat, the three go off on their own to practice their speeches. The final three then leave camp one final time to go to Final Tribal Council. Jeff congratulates the final three for getting to the end and then instructs them on what to do during the night. He then tells Andrew to start the speeches. Jeff then begins the QnA with Jamie. QnA Jamie '''Jamie: Hey guys, congratulations. This wasn't an easy season so the three of you deserve to be where you are. My only question is for Hannah. Hannah, you know I love you with all my heart, but I have to know. Why did you vote me out? Hannah: I know that you were a threat. You were leading our alliance and were playing the best overall game. If I wanted a shot to win, I couldn't risk you being here. I'm really sorry, mom. Jamie: It's ok, it's a game Hannah. You're still my daughter and I will always love you. Christine Christine: I don't have a big speech prepared, just a simple question. What would you guys consider to be your defining moment in the game? I'll start with Andrew. Andrew: I'd say my defining moment was getting people to turn on Luke and Geoff since it was originally gonna be me that Tribal and that saved me. Hannah: I'd say voting out my mom because it showed I wasn't playing passively. Chris: My defining moment was making the fake idol. It's what got Hannah to flip to my alliance and give us power. Christine: Alright, great answers guys. Thanks. Luke Luke: Ok, Andrew. How did you know about my idol? Andrew: Cody wanted to keep me in the game so he was the one who dug through your bag and showed me your idol. It was a dirty move but I needed to do it to stay in the game. Luke: Ok, and Hannah, do you regret voting your mom out? Hannah: In terms of gameplay, no. It was the best move for me to make. However, I do regret it because I got rid of the person I could talk to about anything with. Luke: Ok, that's all I needed. Laura Laura: Chris, I'm super happy that you got here and you make me proud to be your wife. However, I want to vote for the person who I believe played the best game so the answers you three give will determine my vote. So my question is what do you think your chances are tonight? Chris: I think I have a fifty percent chance of winning. Andrew: About a thirty three percent chance. Hannah: A forty percent chance. Laura: Alright, thanks everyone and good luck. Geoff Geoff: To be honest, I'm not happy with this final three. I really wish people like Cody, Jamie, or even Luke or I should be there instead of you three but I got to vote for one of you. Hannah, you have no chance at getting my vote. You were not strategic in any way and your social game was crap. So Andrew, Chris, it's between the two of you. Chris, you were a lying piece of s**t throughout the entire game. You never told me the truth at any time. Andrew, what you did to Luke and I was a scumbag move. Digging through someones personal stuff is such a bitch move and it pisses me off your here. So just know whoever wins, you won't deserve it. Cody Cody: I'm gonna start with Hannah. Hannah, you came to me yesterday after the challenge and told me Andrew and Chris were voting me and promised to tie the vote. Obviously, you didn't. So I ask you, why come to me, plan to tie the vote, and then go back on the plan? Hannah: At Tribal, you said you were confident you could win against anyone. It made me rethink everything and I feel I have a better shot with Chris and Andrew rather than you. Cody: Fair enough. And Andrew, Chris, if Hannah lost yesterdays challenge, would you still go to the end with me. Chris: Yeah, Andrew and I were loyal to that final three and if Hannah lost, you would be here instead of her. Cody: Ok, thanks. Megan Megan: So I didn't get a chance to play with Aivars so I don't know what it was like to play with a loved one. Chris, Hannah, what was it like? Hannah: It was really fun because I had someone out here I could trust one hundred percent. Chris: It really put me at ease. Whenever she wasn't around, I was super stressed out but I never showed it. Megan: And Andrew, like me, you didn't get to play with your loved one. If you had to replace anyone who made the merge with Kathy, who would it be? Andrew: I'd say Ray since me and him never really got along. Megan: Ok, thanks for the answers. All I gotta say is don't be strangers. Ray Ray: Like Geoff, I'm not happy with this final three. Honestly, you guys were awful to be around and the fact I have to vote for one of you makes me physically ill. Chris, you have the social skills of a train wreck. Being around you was a chore because of how annoying you are. Andrew, you are just an old fart that got lucky. You went inactive in this game when Geoff and Luke left and just coat tailed your alliance. Hannah, you had a chance to win this game when Jamie was here. Granted it was a slim chance, but a chance non the less. However, when you voted your mom out, you lost any chance at winning this game so I hope you're happy with third. And like Geoff said, you three would not make good winners. Reading Of The Votes After Ray's speech, Jeff calls the jury to vote. Months later, Chris Murphy is announced the winner in a 5-2-1 vote. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Next Season on Survivor... Next season, sixteen new players will be dropped off in the harsh lands of Turkey. Will these clashing personalities be able to come together to form a new society or will it cause chaos? Find out on Survivor: Turkey! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water